The Perfect Purgatory
by wrestlefan4
Summary: Smut with a nice fluffy ending. :D One is his angel, the other his devil. Look inside for the pairing. One-Shot.


_**I was inspired by Shawn in the white Undertaker outfit and wanted to write a one-shot immediately, but couldn't come up with anything. I knew it would come to me eventually though, and here it is! :D And I think I may have found an epic threesome, lol. This is not going to be a chaptered story. Arg, I feel like I'm writing too much smut lately. I'll let you guys be the judges I guess. Lol.  
**_

**The Perfect Purgatory**

"This was a good idea Layfield." Vince said clapping the Texan's shoulder as they both sat in Vince's office watching a monitor. A white mist floated down the ramp, dramatic music keyed, and white-robed forms made their way in two files down the ramp carrying long torches above their heads—Shawn had dubbed them "Creatures of the Light". "A really good idea." Vince added smiling when Shawn made his entrance in his angelic, Undertaker-esque attire.

John just nodded, only half hearing Vince's compliments and caring for them even less. Creative had wanted to get Shawn and Mark together for a big match at Mania after the "Deal" storyline had run its course. The problem was how to go about it and many ideas were thrown around, papers waded and tossed into or around the trashcan, pencil erasers chewed to shreds, and a few good laughs over some completely ridiculous notions.

John had been to the back of the room drawing on his cigar occasionally and thinking up things of his own. He knew what he would do if it was his place to make the storyline, and never one to keep his opinions to himself he opened his mouth and from then on it was set.

"How did you come up with it anyway?" Vince asked screwing his brows together. John was distracted from the T.V. screen where Shawn had just taken off the wide brimmed hat and tossed it behind himself carelessly, dawning a naughty expression that made John growl in annoyance at Vince for just being in the room. He shifted in the chair, crossing his legs to hide how Shawn's little mockery of Mark was making him feel.

"It wasn't hard. Ahm a genius Vince, or did you forget?" John replied trying to keep the horny gruffness out of his voice. "They're both mine, so of course they inspire me all the time." He ended with a smirk. "Mark is my devil, Shawn is my angel."

Vince laughed and cast the smug looking man a sideways glance.

"I bet they both own you." Vince crossed his arms over his chest, a smile playing on his lips when John didn't respond, just played with his Stetson. His eyes drank in the sight of Shawn wriggling seductively out of his white coat and dancing to his music after his little speech was over with. He leaned on the edge of his chair waiting for Mark to burst through the bottom of the ring and grab at Shawn's ankle like a being from the dark side trying to pull the light down to its depths.

Shawn tossed the trench aside, not noticing The Undertaker tearing through the ring behind him. John grinned as Mark reached for Shawn and pulled him down to the ring obscuring him in the thick mist that hung there.

Soon Shawn was kicking his feet and flailing his arms, a struggle ensuing. Shawn seemed to be getting away but the Undertaker grabbed the back of his pants dragging him down once more. The two wrestling around in the fog, in front of screaming fans, was making John struggle with sighs and moans that wanted to escape. He cast a glare at Vince and Vince only grinned at him, knowing what this was doing to him, and sticking around just to be an aggravation.

The two got to their feet but Shawn found himself against the turnbuckle with nowhere to go. He spun quickly but Taker was there and before he could react Mark's hand was wrapped around his throat. The fans went wild as The Undertaker prepared to teach Michaels a lesson, via the last ride. When Mark lifted Shawn and brought him down on the ropes the white-clad man wiggled away from his grasp tumbling to outside of the ring. Shawn hurried up the ramp as Mark paced around the ring like a lion, poked and prodded until it was ready to pounce and devour, but the ring ropes were like cage bars, keeping the lion at bay.

"You're enjoying this way too much." Vince laughed as John writhed uncomfortably, nibbling at his nails.

"Shut up!" He barked in response.

Shawn backed up the ramp casting Mark a lopsided little grin and Mark growled, grimacing and rolling his eyes white he pulled his thumb across his neck, signaling that Shawn was in for it. _They're both in for it when I get a hold of them. _John thought loosening the tie around his neck that was suddenly cutting off his air supply. He popped the first two buttons on his shirt when Shawn tore his sleeved shirt away, his music hit again, and he started to dance taunting The Undertaker in his clingy white pants and form fitting undershirt. John's eyes drank in Shawn's perfect body, he always looked so stunning in white. The whole thing ended with J.R. making some speculations about Mania, and a close up of The Undertaker's face and his black rimmed eyes, burning with fiery green lust.

John fell back in his chair with a slight moan, his body was heating up and his shirt was clinging to him, he brought his tie to his face and mopped at it.

Shawn was groping all over Mark the moment they were both out of sight of cameras and audience, well, at least the fan base. Their co-workers mingled back stage and some were probably watching with disgust and delight as Shawn threw himself onto Mark and pummeled the big man with his lips. Mark eased him away gently, his olive orbs looking around at the faces of others before landing back on Shawn, communicating an unspoken message. _Not here Shawn._

"Come on then!" Shawn growled and led Mark away by the hand. They soon found themselves in a hallway, Shawn pressing Mark to the wall and lathing him with hot, sloppy, kisses. Mark tore the fingersless gloves from his hands and tossed them aside with a growl and made Shawn moan in response. He fisted his hands in Shawn's golden hair and tugged at it roughly.

"How dare you taunt me." Mark breathed heavily.

"Me?" Shawn asked innocently. "Are you calling me a tease?"

"I am." Mark hissed. "And I don't stand fer teasing, I take whatever I want, when I want it."

The heat between them was growing unbearable, Mark wanted out of his singlet desperately and he pulled the straps down from his shoulders and revealed his sweat slicked torso. Shawn found Mark's navel with his tongue and swirled the wet muscle into the small orifice, getting his fill of it before sliding his tongue slowly upwards, through the middle of his chest, ending at his neck where he latched on and started to suckle, completely aroused by Mark's shivers and the taste of him.

John fanned himself a few moments longer with his hat before urging himself to stand on unsure legs. Vince had finally left him alone a few moments so he could cool off a little before leaving to find Mark and Shawn. He put his hat back on his head and undid his tie completely, just letting it drape from his collar, and hurried to find his lovers.

He didn't have too go far, just down the hallway Mark and Shawn were entwined in one another. John made a quick bee-line for the two of them, his boots clicking loudly in the hallway, but neither man seeming to notice. Shawn slithered down Mark's body and he sat up on his knees, face-to-face with Mark's hard-on that made a tent in his singlet. Shawn pressed his lips to the peak where the fabric stretched tightly over Mark's head. He blew hard, like blowing up a balloon, and his hot breath condensed on the fabric making it wet and Mark called his name, barely able to contain himself.

"Hey, what ya'll think you're doin' without me?" John managed through rough breathing. The sight before him had him hard all over again. He jerked Shawn up to his feet and the blond gave him a shy once over. Mark glared at him, a look that could kill, for stopping what Shawn was doing to him. Mark turned on John and pinned him hard to the wall, the jolt painful to John's nagging back injury, but it made him arch into Mark with a moan.

"Do you feel that?" Mark pressed his hard-on into John's stomach. "I should punish you for interrupting us." Mark leered at John and plucked his hat away, tossing it over his shoulder. He tore his fingers through John's sweaty hair mussing it up as he crashed John's lips to his, silencing any sounds John might be making.

"Hey!" Shawn stamped his foot indignantly and crossed his toned arms over his chest. "I'm here too!"

John freed one of his arms that was pinned to Mark's chest and beckoned Shawn with a curve of his finger. He pulled his lips away from Mark's long enough to gasp.

"Come here…my Angel." John's eyes beheld Shawn with raging lust and the smaller man was soon trying to elbow Mark out of the way, draping his arms around John's neck and pressing soft, sultry, kisses to his throbbing pulse.

"Outta the way Michaels!" Mark grabbed John's chin and turned his head roughly, revealing the side of his neck Shawn had lathed with his lips and tongue. Mark pushed Shawn to the side and sank his teeth into John's neck causing the hall to be doused in a wail of pain, as John's body went into spasms beneath his.

"You're hurting him!" Shawn cried pushing his body between John and Mark's. Shawn held the side of John's face gently and ran his tongue delicately over the deep, raw looking, circle of indentations that Mark had left there.

"He likes it rough!" Mark replied taking a moment to watch Shawn work on John's neck, stroking him like a kitten cleaning a wound.

"He does not." Shawn whispered softly against John's ear causing him to writhe again.

"Get back Shawn or I'll get rough with you too!" Mark grabbed Shawn's waist and pulled him away. Johns "Angel" was starting to get angry and stood up to Mark as though Mark could not just squash him if he so desired. John watched the show as Shawn jabbed his finger into Mark's naked, heaving chest. The two of them fighting over him was a big turn on and it wasn't long before he was frustrated with just watching.

"For fucks sake, there's enough of me for the both ya'll!" John bellowed coming between the two. He linked one hand with Mark's and hooked a finger through Shawn's belt loop pulling them both after him to the nearest private place—Vince's office.

John quickly locked the door and turned around to see Mark looking around the room with a naughty smile, Shawn quite the opposite, looking guilty.

"This is going to be so fun." In one move Mark had flung Shawn across Vince's desk and straddled him.

"Mark!" Shawn all but squeaked. "This is Vince's office!"

"…yeah…I know." Mark swept some papers from his boss's desk and turned the McMahon family photo face down.

"We shouldn't…" Shawn slipped between Mark's legs and away from him. Mark whirled around with a devilish grin on his face that made John ready to fling his clothes off and get this thing going for real.

"That's what makes it so good Shawny." Mark answered sitting on the desk and unzipping his boots. Shawn looked to John for support but John was transfixed on Mark as he slid his singlet down his lean hips and long, luscious, legs. That was enough to evoke some jealousy from Shawn and he stepped in front of the desk partially obscuring John's view of Mark. Shawn tore his undershirt away, dancing in a strip-tease manner. Next came his pants, peeling off tantalizingly slow.

"Shawn, don't take forever. The man's getting impatient." Mark grinned as he watched John fidget and fumble with his own belt. Mark situated himself in a pose on the desk as though he was in a porno shoot. Soon Shawn was naked himself and he climbed onto Mark where they both started to make out and grope each others bodies. Mark flipped Shawn onto his back and worked his erect member in his hands.

"John!" Shawn whimpered as he turned his head to Layfield who was tripping over his pants as he stepped out of them.

"Crying little bitch." Mark snarled to Shawn. He reached around the desk and started to pull out drawers and rummaged around until he found some lotion. He flipped open the cap and drizzled the white liquid over his needing cock, hissing at the cold contact.

John slid himself in between the two and pulled Mark's working hands off of his cock and used his own, dragging his finger tightly over it causing Mark to thrust into his hand. John did it again, a leer on his face, he squeezed much harder and Mark demanded Shawn to get off the desk and give him and John more room.

"On yer hands and…knees." Mark panted fighting his dripping hair out of his face. John was happy to oblige and as soon as he was positioned on the desk Mark rammed into him jarring the strong piece of furniture and causing John to cry out in pain. Shawn was immediately up on the desk again. He slid between John's arms pulling his face close and mumbling comforting words to him as his other hand found John's hardened length and stroked it lovingly.

As if to combat Shawn's soft words and gentle caress Mark started to talk dirty and pulled half out of John, slamming into him full force again. John moaned out at the pleasure of the way Mark dominated him and the way Shawn cooed as his touches tickled and teased slowly.

Mark moved inside stretching John's passage to the brink with his size, he moved hard and hungrily, hitting John's sweet spot over and over again. Shawn's fingers continued painfully slow, tracing up and down the painful length, then rubbing his thumb over the engorged head, smearing the drizzle that was leaking from it.

"Oh fuck, oh Mark! Shawn, fuck yes—oh!"

"Now!" Shawn panted as he raised his hips to John, inviting him inside.

John pushed back on Mark trying to position himself to go into Shawn, and Mark groaned like an animal, yanking John back into him harder. Finally John entered Shawn after finding the lotion again and using it as lube. Shawn shivered and rocked against John taking him slowly in deeper. The three of them called names in unison as they drove each other to the brink, Mark and John both releasing deep inside their partner, Shawn releasing into John's thrusting hand and over his belly.

Mark pulled out and backed away from the desk stumbling, his mind still swimming from the awesome fuck. John eased his way off of Shawn gingerly holding his lower back.

"You hurt him!" Shawn accused Mark as he went to John's side, his hands trailing around his back to massage it.

"He liked it." Mark grinned finding his singlet and half-heartedly stepping into it. "He's a glutton fer punishment…and I'm the ultimate punisher."

"You don't have to aggravate his injuries!" Shawn kneaded at John's back, frowning when he winced.

"Michaels, he didn't say no did he?" Mark smirked.

"I know." Shawn gave in with a sigh. "I just love him so much."

Mark smiled and tossed John his pants.

"I love the big lug too." Mark said picking up one of John's boots and sliding his foot into it. John pulled away from the angelic feel of Shawn's hands at his back and put his pants on, latching the belt. Shawn found John's shirt tossed on the floor and put it on, Mark smiled seeing how cute Shawn looked in the over-sized clothing.

"Let's get out of here, Vince is gonna want his office back." John said to his two lovers. Mark wrapped an arm around John's shoulders, Shawn slipped his around John's waist. The three of them left the office and walked down the hallway headed to the parking garage. John's boots tapped against the floor as Mark walked in them, his black singlet down around his waist, his dark hair tangled into a frizzy mass. John took that sight in before turning to his other boyfriend. Shawn had left his clothes behind opting to leave in nothing but John's shirt, his hair fell like soft light over his shoulders, his smile was content. John pulled them both closer, knowing he could ask for nothing more than their love. At one shoulder was his devil, at the other was his angel, and he was in the middle—happy to be lost in the perfect purgatory.

_**Aw, despite the huge amount of smut, the ending is nice and fluffy. What do you guys think, do you like these three together? Hope so cause I might use them in the future. Reviews please and thanks!**_


End file.
